stevecolefandomcom-20200213-history
Velociraptor
.]] Velociraptors, also known as "raptors" for short, are small but vicious and violent dinosaurs who constantly oppose Teggs and his crew. They are the most frequent carnivores to appear, and are referred to many times. While the raptors are formally part of the Theropod Empire, they are willing to turn on their fellow members to increase their own power. Like T. rexes, raptors aren't exactly noted for their brainpower and many are easily tricked. However, at least some are able to read and write fluently. All raptors will eat meat from almost any kind of dinosaur and often fight in packs due to their small size. Most raptors' voices have a rasping hiss as an accent, an exception being General Loki, an especially large and smart raptor. The Raptor Royal is the leader of all raptors, and is served by lesser raptor generals such as Loki, sending them on missions to test new weapons and to disrupt life in the Vegetarian Sector in any way possible. Most raptors are orange with black or brown stripes, but some appear to be green, and a few don't have stripes at all. Many raptors have thin, purple forked tongues. They have an extremely nationalistic and militaristic society and are always keen to shed blood. If there are disagreements between raptors, they usually solve them by scratching and biting one another, which is why several older members of the species are covered in scars. They are considered bad at making deals because of this. Raptors are capable of taming ferocious animals like kraggle-scrunchers and frosticons and training them for use as as living weapons, and they eagerly experiment with alien substances and technology to design and create new weapons to use in battle. They created some of the most feared ships in the Jurassic Quadrant, such as the raptor death ship, the Doom-Bringer, and the raptor death-flyer. The home planet of all raptors is Raptos, but they will invade and colonize other worlds, leading them into conflicts with T. rexes and plant-eater worlds. A Raptor Border Patrol also keeps plant-eaters from entering the Carnivore Sector. Raptors use blood-red as a symbol for their kind on their ships and battle armour. They are part of the Theropod Empire, and the DSS fights them constantly (at least ten wars and numerous skirmishes). They often launch speedy raids on ships and planets in Vegetarian Sector territory, sometimes holding their prisoners ransom for large sums of money. Notable raptors include General Loki, Ranpak, The Old Raptor, the Raptor Security Guard, the Raptor Royal, Sergeant Major Bonecrack, and Pilot Komo. Raptors themselves have appeared in Riddle of the Raptors, The Mind-Swap Menace, The Space Ghosts, The Claws of Christmas, The Dreams of Dread, Earth Attack!, Terror Underground!, and Space Kidnap!. Species Real Velociraptor were fast, dog-sized, birdlike meat-eating dinosaurs from Mongolia that belonged to a group called the dromaeosaurs. Unlike their counterparts in the Astrosaurs series, Velociraptor was an intelligent predator that is thought to have hunted in packs. Scientists believe that Velociraptor and other dromaeosaurs may have used a frightening hunting strategy. They may have climbed trees and used them to jump down on prey from above, their feathers hiding the sounds they made. Velociraptor then would have used its claws, tail, and wings to trap the victim under its weight before starting to eat. Fossils show that these dinosaurs were warm-blooded animals and had feathers, important evidence that small, carnivorous dinosaurs like the dromaeosaurs evolved into birds. Unlike the raptors in the Astrosaurs series, real Velociraptor had feathers. The Astrosaurs ''raptors are also much larger than real ones and have forked tongues, which no dinosaur had in real life. (The closest living relatives of the dinosaurs, birds and crocodiles, do not have forked tongues, making it very unlikely that dinosaurs did.) ''Velociraptor is also one of the most famous and popular dinosaurs of all time, mostly due to its starring role in the Jurassic Park books and movies and the large number of remains attributed to Velociraptor. A complete skeleton of this dinosaur was discovered, buried in a sandstorm while fighting a Protoceratops, a plant-eating dinosaur and an ancestor of Triceratops. In 2007, quill knobs were found on a fossilized forearm of Velociraptor, proving that feathers were present in this species. The name Velociraptor means "fast thief". Trivia * the velociraptor.]]Ironically, Velociraptor is generally regarded in pop culture as being extremely intelligent, but the ones in the Astrosaurs and Astrosaurs Academy books are considered quite stupid. *Raptor battle armour consists of a spiked helmet and a red chest plate held to the body with straps. *In later books in the series, Loki is shown to be the same size as the astrosaurs, but in reality he would have been little more than two meters as an adult Velociraptor, much smaller than the large herbivores that make up most of the Sauropod's leadership. *The raptors fill a similar role to the Klingons in Star Trek, an aggressive warrior race that persistently antagonizes the protagonists. However, unlike raptors, the Klingons are not necessarily evil and many have their own code of honor, later allying with the Federation and having some sympathetic individuals. Other Images RBP.jpg General Loki.jpg DreamlordLoki.png EarthLoki.JPG Category:Astrosaurs Category: Astrosaurs Academy Category:Creatures Category:Raptors Category:Carnivores Category:Real-World Species Category:AOTMs